godvaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogosha OTK
The Hogosha OTK is an OTK in Godvault: Secrets of Outhria. With the release of Ancient History, the OTK has seen a fair amount of play which has caused controversy in the gaming community, as well as causing the entire "Hogosha" archetype to be limited or forbidden in Tournament play. For this OTK, it revolves around getting all five pieces of the Hogosha in your hand to activate it's battlecry, which instantly destroys the enemy hero. 'Original OTK' 'Cards needed' *Hogosha x 1 **Core of Hogosha x 1 or 2 **Mantle of Hogosha x 1 or 2 **Sword of Hogosha x 1 or 2 **Brain of Hogosha x 1 or 2 **Hand of Hogosha x 1 or 2 *Soul Eater x 1 or 2 *Jade Teacher x 1 or 2 **Degrasse Ville Councilman x 1 or 2 (if preferred for presence) *Helping Hand x 1 or 2 *Mana Potion x 1 or 2 These are the main cards needed for the OTK; the strategy is outlined below. 'Strategy' The strategy involves mulliganing for one of the pieces of Hogosha, or a Soul Eater. Having Soul Eater, Jade Teacher, Helping Hand, and Mana Potion in your hand makes this an easy use. *Play Soul Eater. Use its effect to look for a piece of Hogosha. *Play Jade Teacher. Use its effect to return Soul Eater to your hand. *Play Helping Hand. Use its effect to return Jade Teacher to your hand. *Play Mana Potion. Use its effect to return Helping Hand to your hand. With this strategy, you now have at least one piece in your hand. Doing this entire process costs (10) Paradox Gems, so it is risky, although it can be done over two turns. Adding extra copies of these cards makes it a lot easier for play. Another way to do this: *Play both Soul Eater cards, search for two pieces of Hogosha. *Use both Helping Hand cards to return them to your hand. *Next turn, use Soul Eater (x2) and add the pieces to your hand. *Use one Jade Teacher to return one Soul Eater to your hand. *Next turn, play Soul Eater, add all five pieces to hand. Once the pieces are in your hand, wait for Turn 10. The pieces have an effect where if all pieces are in your hand, summoning one summons all of them, and for (3) Paradox Gems. You can then play Hogosha and activate its battlecry, which destroys the enemy hero. 'Counters' *Hogosha, or its pieces, can be negated in context to their summon which in some cases, destroy the minion. Cards like Negation Field negate the summon, preventing the minion from being summoned on the turn, giving the other player a chance to defend themselves. *Some Secrets return the minion back to the hand and it costs more to summon, or some Silence the minion or negate its battlecry. Some examples are Return to Sender, or Cry No More. *Enemy Trick cards can instantly destroy the minion if activated, causing Hogosha's effect to not activate. Examples are Meteor Barrage or Abyssal Drag. *Hogosha without its Battlecry is next to useless. It is a strong 20/20 minion, but has no effects whatsoever to back it up. *Some cards can negate the summon and make it cost more gems, rendering Hogosha unplayable. Unless you have some support such as Esquire or Ancient Crow Idol, this will be hard to manuever around.